Alice Charbonneau
Alice Charbonneau is a daughter of Odyne.Alice's Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance Alice seems like your typical innocent white girl with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin—but that image is marred by the giant scar that runs across her right eye. Closer inspection reveals many other scars on her chin, neck, and limbs. Her lips are also scarred and slightly horrific, as she would often bite them as a child. Her build is slight and small. Personality Alice, overall, is a rather nice girl. Or at least tries to be. She's not the most understanding of other people's situations or conditions, but she does her best to help others out. Alice often comes off as rather childish and naïve, or at worst, extremely high—and to a certain extent, she is. She also doesn't fully understand the concept of pain, making her overly positive. Because of Alice's ability wreaking havoc with her mind over the years, she is also slightly insane. Story Roland Charbonneau was a rich businessman in Saint Paul, Minnesota. He was happily married to a woman named Lily with two children, Alfred and Marianne. His marriage fell apart, however, when Alice was dropped on his door after his fling with the goddess Odyne. When Lily found out, she was furious. Lily left Roland, taking her children with her. Roland largely blamed Alice for his divorce, and her peculiar behavior gave him even more reason to distrust her. Roland spent more and more time away from home as Alice grew up, often leaving his child under the care of various nursemaids and babysitters. Alice grew up mostly isolated at home, but managed to make a few friends at school. Alice's ability began to kick in when she was in preschool. Alice's teacher reported several instances where Alice would bump into tables, fall down, and not even cry. Other times she cried just as much as any child. It puzzled Alice's teacher, but when she mentioned it to Roland, he waved it off. Alice developed a habit of biting her lip when she was in elementary school, and by the time she was in middle school her lips were practically a scarred mess. Scars also began to appear on her legs and arms. Her classmates gradually began to gravitate away from her despite her happy and positive behavior, all of them creeped out by the scars that criss-crossed her lips and arms. Alice was attacked by an empousa masquerading as her babysitter during eighth grade. She was slightly confused as to what exactly was happening... but the attack didn't hurt. She stood there while the empousa slashed at her, which is where she got the scar across her eye and several on her stomach and legs. Eventually, a satyr disguised as her gardner came and saved her, and guided her to Camp Half-Blood. Roland was almost glad to be rid of her. Fatal Flaw Alice is impulsive. She does things and says things without thinking of what might happen or what someone else might think. Ablilities & Items Powers * Alice's only power is rather odd when you consider her heritage: she can dilute or completely shut off her sense of pain. However, as it takes her quite a bit of concentration to completely control this, her power will often fluctuate drastically between "on" and "off", giving her a completely jacked up sense of pain. If Alice truly tried, she may be able to stop others from feeling pain or even inflict pain on them, but the large majority of her attempts at this have been unsuccessful. Weapons * Alice has a plain Celestial Bronze knife. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Positive * Fairly good with a knife. Not as great as some other campers, but enough to fend off a monster. * Fast runner * She can fit into smaller spaces Weaknesses * Alice doesn't have a lot of control over her ability, so her sense of pain will change quickly and dramatically. One second she could be acting blissful and the next she could be screaming in agony. * Not empathetic or understanding at all. * Naïve * No body strength * Alice isn't antisocial, but she tends to creep people out. * Alice is impulsive. She doesn't stop to seriously consider the consequences of her actions before she does them. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Talking to people *Being happy *Taking walks *Training. It's easier to ignore other people's reactions to her. Dislikes *People ignoring her *Her father *People staring at her like she's a monster or someone at a freak show Trivia * Alice was created by Pi on October 12, 2015 and accepted by Josh on October 12, 2015. * Her favorite color is sky blue. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Odyne campers Category:Females Category:Pi's Characters